


New Year, New Traditions

by Queequegg



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, New Year's Eve, Sappy, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queequegg/pseuds/Queequegg
Summary: Working as an officer at Zootopia's New Years Eve celebration was certainly a step up from what he usually did on this day, but Nick Wilde is about to start some new traditions with his favorite partner if he'll only let her convince him.





	

##  New Year, New Traditions

* * *

**AN: I wrote this on a whim last night and this afternoon, and since the topic was time sensitive, I wasn’t able to give it the same level of editing I usually aim for. Please forgive any grammatical errors and enjoy this little bit of celebratory fluff!**

* * *

 

The crowd was jovial and loud despite the chill in the night air. Mammals of every shape and size huddled together in Zootopia’s town center awaiting the countdown to the New Year. 

Judy and Nick had been assigned to security detail for the day’s preparation of events. Mammals had been gathering to obtain a good view of the main stage since very early in the day, and ZPD was there to ensure that things ran smoothly. There was streets to block off and pedestrians to direct and other such duties to ensure that all stayed safe. 

The partners had been part of the day shift, as the job only got more difficult once midnight neared, and the waiting mammals became more impatient, more drunk and even more disobedient. As much as Judy hated to accept that some jobs just weren’t as easy for her smaller size; crowd control over a group of individuals much larger than herself, just wasn’t practical. 

Nick being the second smallest officer on the force, as well as her partner was just fine with their assignment. Besides, it meant that their shift ended long before the countdown, the partying and the madness of mammals all trying to make their way home. 

Glancing down at his wrist, he pushed his puffy jacket sleeve up just high enough to see the time on his watch. The digital display shifted to the exact time he had personally been counting down to, end of shift. 

Looking back up he saw Wolford, his replacement detail walking towards him. 

“Hey Wilde.” He greeted with a low level of excitement, tucking his large white paws into his jacket pockets as he sidled up next to him. “It’s freaking freezing out here.”

“You don’t say.” Nick gave a mock glare before poking him harder than necessary in the arm. “Tag, you’re it. I’m outta here.”

“You’re not gonna stay for the countdown? Watch the fireworks?” Wolford asked in mild surprise. 

“Nah, I’ve been out here the last twelve hours. I’m tired and cold and sleep is calling my name.” Nick retorted.

“C’mon Nick, there’s not that long left. Aren’t you at least going to stay up till midnight? You could ring in the New Year with all these cheery mammals.” He gestured to the crowd, that was laughing and singing and shivering in the packed streets. And then added in an after thought. “Though I suppose you grew up here. Been there, done that, right?”

“Nah, I was usually… working.” Nick trailed off in his explanation knowing darn well that the wolf across from him knew exactly what kind of work he used to do and might as well avoid any incriminating details. 

He watched the light spark in Wolford’s eyes when he finally put together what he’d been saying. “Ahh…” He nodded in understanding. “I’m guessing the city’s influx of gullible tourists made this a rather lucrative holiday?” He asked raising a judgmental eyebrow.

“Hey, you said it, not me.” Nick winked and made a little wave as he started to back away. “Anyways, I gotta go find Hopps so we can get the heck out of here. G’night buddy!”

“‘Night Wilde, Happy New year!” 

“You too!” Nick called back, turning to make his way through the crowded sidewalk. Flipping the hood up on his jacket, he shoved his paws back into his pockets and started the trek towards the other side of the gathering where he knew Judy had been assigned.

He watched the crowd as he pushed past. The lively bunch was getting rambunctious in the anticipation of the fast approaching celebration. And Zootopia was rather well known for the event they put on. Mammals came from all over to celebrate the ringing in of the new year in the city center. There was live bands, and entertainment, with the lighting of the tallest building in Zootopia all the way up to the last spire that would illuminate at the stroke of Midnight along with an array of fireworks launched from the roof. 

It was quite the spectacle, or so he’d heard. Just as Wolford has assumed, the night was a rather lucrative work for his old hustling days. And he had a rather depressing tradition of spending the day hustling tourists out of their spending money. Usually by evening, once it got cold and mammals had all found their spot to wait, (and the night shift of police had started filling the streets), he’d pack it in and spend his hard earned cash on some liquid warmth. Pathetically enough, he’d spent more New Years than he could remember sleeping off a hangover in the back of Finnick’s van.

He had to admit that although life had surely changed for the better over the last year, he was still lacking the drive to stay and celebrate. This time last year he had been about halfway through his stint at the academy, still wondering if he would even survive the ordeal. A memory of the text from Judy that had woken him from a deep sleep wishing him a ‘Happy New Year’ brought a smile to his face. Damn that little bunny believed in him like no one else ever had. 

He scanned the gathering, having finally made his way through the packed streets to the front near the stage. As per any large event in their city, the crowds were divided by size, with the closest section being devoted to the residents of Little Rodentia. And as per usual, Judy, the smallest officer by far, had been one of the officers assigned to enforce rules as well as protect the miniature group of citizens from being stampeded. 

Despite her size, she was still quite a bit larger than the average rodent or mole, and was quite easy to spot once he had made his way up to the edge of the fenced off area. That and that fact that her relief had also arrived, and the even taller sheep officer beside her drew attention as though she were a lighthouse beacon. 

Standing just outside the barrier he paused to watch his partner interact with her replacement. He didn’t recognize the sheep officer and assumed she was from one of the other precincts, but that didn’t seem to stop Judy from talking non-stop with the new arriver. They were both dressed in the same navy blue standard issue cold-weather ZPD jackets the rest of the officers wore, except that Judy’s was a good 3 sizes too large and seemed to all but swallow her whole. Only her head and feet protruded from the downy filled garment making her look more like a walking jacket with ears.  

His bunny was animatedly going on about something as she pointed to various places on the stage, practically hopping up and down as she spoke. Nick couldn’t stop himself from shaking his head as a smile formed on his muzzle. Something about her excitement was infectious and even the sheep beside her seemed to let her unenthused exterior melt away as she listened. 

It was a challenge to know Judy for very long and not become friends with her. She was the type of optimistic mammal that just bubbled with likable traits of friendliness and empathy. The type that could warm her way into the life of a certain cynical and cold-hearted fox; proving to himself that he was more than the stereotypes society had placed on him and worthy of a second shot at life. A mammal that in record time became the best friend he had never known he was missing. 

If someone had asked him as a teen to describe his adult life, he’s sure that he’d never even come close to guessing where he landed. A police officer? Best friends with a cheery rabbit? Ha! He’d have thought himself crazy. And yet, as he stood there now, just finishing his shift for the day, waiting to meet back up with his partner to head home, he knew there was nowhere else he’d rather be. 

Brought out of his thoughts with a jolt, when a rather intoxicated elephant passed behind him trumpeting a cheer, he was reminded why he was there. Flashing his badge as a greeting to the young panther officer from precinct 3 standing guard at the barricade, he carefully made his way to Judy.

“Nick!” She squealed in joy noticing his approach and waving him over closer. “This is Officer Maureen Woolsey from Precinct Two.” 

“Nick Wilde.” He introduced himself, extending a paw, which she accepted with a shake. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Now  _ you _ actually look like you just got off a 12-hour shift outdoors. Is your partner here, always this peppy?” The sheep asked with a raised brow and a Southern drawl, tipping her head towards the hopping bunny beside her. 

“Yes indeed. All day, every day. It’s exhausting.” Nick held up a paw beside his muzzle as though to block his words from Judy, yet not even bothering to lower his voice. 

“You love it.” The rabbit insisted, a tiny hand on her hip as she glared at him. 

“Sure I do.” He teased back, delighted to spy her tiny pink tongue sticking out in his direction. 

Officer Woolsey let out a chuckle. “You two sound like an old married couple, you been partners long?”

“Since he graduated the academy, this Spring.” Judy chirped in with a smile. “He’s my first partner and the best I could ask for.”

“Oh that’s right, I forgot you were both rookies. First officer of your species, the each of you.” The sheep spoke to herself. And Nick was reminded that although they were still new to the job, they were relatively well known across the ZPD just for who they were. First rabbit and fox officers, the two that solved the missing mammals case. He certainly didn’t ask for the celebrity treatment, but it was nice to be known for something other than being a ‘shifty’ fox.

“Well it was nice meeting you, but it’s been a long day. C’mon Carrots, let’s get out of here.” Nick flicked his ears for Judy to follow him as he waved goodbye to the other officer.

Scooting along the barricade, he made his way back to the busy sidewalk, with Judy hot on his tail. He scooted off to the side to allow her to catch up walking as fast as she could squeezing through the crowd in the oversized jacket. 

“We aren’t really leaving are we?” She asked as she approached him, failing to hide the little shiver that washed over her when a gust of wind hit their faces.

Nick’s brow scrunched together and widened his eyes in shock. “Are you serious? We’ve been out here since this morning!”

“Yeah, but it’s almost midnight.” She argued pointing at the gigantic ticking clock displayed on the oversized electronic billboard across from them. 

“It’s freezing out here, Carrots! In case you haven’t noticed, my fur is red, not white. I’m not built for arctic temperatures!” He shook his fluffy russet tail between them to help prove his point. 

“C’mon you big baby!” Judy taunted, pushing his tail aside. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed that adorably fluffy, thick winter pelt that’s come in. You can’t be as cold as I am.”

Nick silently frowned in response, somewhat offended that she chose now of all moments to comment on his winter fluffiness level which always made him feel self-conscious. He had hoped that he’d kept it controlled enough that perhaps she hadn’t noticed, but then again, he’d gone and drawn attention to his fur. 

“Ok look, let’s get some coffee to warm up. My treat.” She offered in desperation. “Then maybe you’ll consider staying till midnight?” 

“You better believe it’s gonna be your treat.” He grumbled, letting her take his elbow–paws still firmly shoved into pockets–and guide him down a side alley to the nearest local café that they frequented. 

The place was jam packed, but most mammals were getting their orders to-go, and Nick was able to score a single mega-fauna sized stool the two of them could share to rest their foot paws for a bit. 

Surprisingly, Judy was back before his ears had even defrosted, with two steaming cups in paw. Catching the impressed look he gave, she shrugged  and motioned at the counter. “Lenny was working tonight. Waved me past the line.” 

“And mammals say there aren’t any perks to being a cop!” Nick let out a chuckle–reaching for the cup and taking a long pull even thought it was still hot–never having been so thankful that their regular barista remembered them. “Mmmmm, he even put in an extra shot of espresso! I hope you tipped him well.”

“You know I did.” She smiled in agreement, hanging her enormous coat on the bottom rung of the stool before hopping up next to him.  

They sipped their drinks in silence for a bit, reveling in the warmth both it and the store provided. 

Judy spoke suddenly, her voice soft and apologetic. “I’m sorry. Are winter pelts something foxes don’t like to talk about? You were away at the academy last Winter and–” 

He cut in before she could continue on, apparently she  _ had _ caught his reaction from earlier. “No, it’s just a personal thing. And it’s fine. I’ve just always felt a bit uncomfortable about how it looks.” He confessed the last part, feeling silly even as he said it.

“Really? I think it looks nice. It’s appropriate you know, like seeing someone in a thick sweater on a cold day, it makes them look all snuggly.” With a smile on her muzzle, she wrapped a small arm behind his back, giving a squeeze while explaining. 

“Okay, now you’re just teasing.” He softly elbowed her away, turning back to his coffee. 

“No, I’m serious. You’re always handsome, but now there’s just more of you to hug.”

Nick choked on his sip, sputtering the hot liquid back into the lid. “You really think I’m handsome?” He couldn’t stop himself from asking. Somehow the idea of it just seemed preposterous, a bunny thinking a fox handsome. I mean, sure he thought she was radiant, but somehow it didn’t seem possible for the comparisons to go both ways.

“Does that really surprise you?” She asked with a smirk and raised eyebrows. “You’re always so cool and confident, I thought you knew you were attractive?”

_ Wait, attractive? _ That was a whole level above where he had even been thinking. The idea unexpectedly made his heart skip a beat, and the room feel suddenly rather warm.  _ Why hadn’t he taken his own jacket off before sitting down? _

“I have to admit that does surprise me a bit.” He smiled down at her snuggled up against his side as she blew into the cup, attempting to cool the scalding liquid.

“Probably because you can only see me as a cute little bunny.” She offered, without looking up from her drink. There was a small hint of hurt in her words, though she had attempted to keep it hidden. 

“Gorgeous young doe.” He corrected, surprised at his own brave words as he watched her turn to him with a shocked smile. Feeling a little too vulnerable, he added as a weak explanation, “I just... figured I was too old for your taste, that’s all.” No point in digging into the cross-species topic if it wasn’t relevant. 

“I mean,  _ you are _ pret-ty old.” She teased, dragging out the line for emphasis, giggling to herself. “But old  _ and _ good looking.”

Nick rolled his eyes, the sweltering moment of tension he had felt just moments ago had dissipated with their friendly teasing. “You got me there, you little whipper-snapper!” He said in his best old-man voice.

This brought forth a full on snort-laugh from the bunny beside him and he was chuckling in harmony until they both had tears in their eyes, earning a few looks from the patrons around them.

Eventually the laughter died down and they finished their drinks before letting them get any colder, prompting Judy to go back to her original request. 

“Are you sure I can’t talk you into staying? I know you’re tired, but we have tomorrow off and I’ve never seen the countdown. I hear there’s fireworks and bands, and Gazelle is even going to sing Auld Lang Syne!” She batted her big eyelashes in his direction making him smirk.

He shrugged, not really wanting to take her down a trip of sad memories when she was so excited. The thought of spending a little while longer by her side had just about made up his mind, though his tired body was not as convinced. 

“Didn’t you have to work this last year too?” He asked, running low on good excuses to keep refusing her.

“I was assigned to a sobriety checkpoint at the other end of town, I could barely see a couple of fireworks from there.” She made an emphasized sad face and he struggled to hold back a laugh.

He supplied the most honest answer he had. “Traditionally, I’ve always been in bed by midnight.” He finally explained. “When you’re wasting life, one lousy year after another, you don’t really get excited to ring in the next one.”

Judy seemed to consider this for a moment, her forehead wrinkled in thought before tilting her head up to lock eyes with him. “Well maybe it’s time to start a new tradition.” 

She hopped down from their chair, threw her jacket around herself and reached a paw back up to him in an offer to join her. “What do you say, partner?”

One second was all it took as he looked into those lavender eyes, sparkling with mirth and hope and joy, to know that he was physically unable to turn her away. If she asked nice enough, he’d walk right into hell for her. But the fact was, she made a pretty good offer; suddenly the ach in his legs didn’t seem so bad and the caffeine and warmth from the coffee seemed to be doing its job. 

“Yeah okay, but I’m only staying for the first band.”

Judy made a celebratory double fist pump into the air as she hopped up in a quick spin. Nick could only shake his head at her antics as he plopped down from the stool and took her once-again offered paw.

* * *

This time she led, pulling him by the paw down the crowded sidewalks, dodging mammals ten times their size as they scurried along. The cool night air whipping their ears back as the hustled.

“Where are you even going?” Nick called ahead, knowing her sensitive hearing would be able to pick him up even amongst all the ruckus. “The capacity in the barricades reached its max hours ago!”

“I did my research, fox! Trust me!” She hollered behind as she continued to pull him along.

Nick caught sight of the large clock display as they approached an opening in the barricade, noting that the countdown was nearly upon them– that certainly explained the excitement level of the crowd.

“Sorry, no entrance allowed.” An enormous rhinoceros security guard was suddenly in front of them, holding up a large round paw. But then he seemed to take his eyes off of Nick and noticed the smaller mammal holding his paw. “Oh hey Officer Hopps, sorry I didn’t see you there.”

“Hi Carl, this is Officer Wilde. We’re here to keep watch over this area.” Judy explained with a wink, smiling up at the guard towering above her.

“Of course officers, head on back.” Carl’s return wink from his massive eye was anything but subtle as he stepped to the side to allow the pair to pass by.

Nick’s jaw fell slack as he stared at Judy in astonishment, but she hadn’t noticed while pulling him along behind her. They were in a narrow passage between barricades that seemed to be setup to both divide sections of mammals (rodents to one side, medium and megafauna to the other) and also to protect a series of wires and cords that ran beneath them from being trampled or tripped over. 

They followed the wires to the middle of the commotion where a control center had been hooked up, running lights and sound and various other electronics brought in for the event. Essentially a small island devoid of the crowd right in the center of it all. Judy made her way around the sound board, waving to a small gopher that was sitting on top running things, oblivious to their presence, and found a place near the front side to watch.

Nick carefully followed–being mindful not to trip over any of the wires, lest they turn of the blaring music and light show in progress–and settled in next to Judy. He scanned the sea of rodent height bodies that filled the entire street in front of them. Divided by the barricade in front and the equipment behind them, they even had a little bit of space to move around, which was impressive in this chaos. It was the perfect place, with a fantastic view of the stage. The whirring equipment even gave off a little bit of heat which helped to cut the crisp cool of the winter night air.

Now that they’d settled into place, Nick put his hands on his hips and once again made a show to let his jaw hang open in surprise. 

“Nice view right?” Judy asked with a satisfied grin on her face.

“Did I just see  _ you _ : Officer Judith Hopps, take advantage of her badge?” He gestured at the space around them and somewhat towards the direction of the friendly guard that had let them pass.

“What, Carl?” Judy asked with a smile. “No, it’s fine. He said he couldn’t allow any pedestrians back here, but that the cops are allowed to cut through if needed.” She continued on with a slight sound of convincing added to her voice. “Since we’re small enough, he didn’t think there’d be any issue with us hanging out back here for the countdown. In fact, he said it would be nice that having an officer adds an extra sense of  _ security _ around all the expensive equipment.”

“You sly little bunny.” Nick smirked, rather impressed with the pay off of her research.

Judy beamed at his smile. “And just in time too, it’s almost midnight!”

Just like that, the current song that had been blasting just seconds earlier came to an ending and the crowd erupted in cheers as Gazelle took the main stage to prepare for the countdown. The city’s largest building, behind the stage, was lined in colorful lights, glowing from all sides, only the very top spire was left to be turned on. 

“Ohhhh, it’s time!” Judy reached out and took Nick’s paw in hers, a motion that for some reason felt more intimate than any other time she had done it. At that moment, despite the roaring crowd, the bright city lights and the bustling all around them, Nick felt as if the two of them were in their own little world. Somehow enjoying this moment with everyone yet also just between themselves. 

The countdown started, Gazelle’s smooth voice slowly counting back from ten as the rest of the mammals around them chanted in unison. “10 - 9 - 8 - 7 -”

Judy tightened her grip on his paw and he was drawn, not to watching the stage or the clock or the building in front of him, but to the smile on her face. The way the city lights reflected in her large eyes and the way she practically vibrated in anticipation. “6 - 5 - 4 -”

“3 - 2 - 1” Nick softly counted along the final three numbers as he watched Judy’s lips move as she spoke them too.

“Happy New Year!” The crowd erupted with the phrase and more cheers, but none sounded more excited than the tiny bunny beside him. 

“Happy New Year, Nick!” She tore her face away from the stage, where the bright spire had illuminated and Gazelle instantly transitioned into the traditional New Years song. Smiling up at him so full of joy, he was reminded of that silly movie with the grinch, because he could swear that he felt his heart grow three times in size. 

“Happy New Year, Judy.” He replied with a grin. And before his brain could even register what was happening, she had placed her paws on both side of his muzzle and pulled him down just low enough for her to reach up on tiptoes and meet the end of his lips with her own.

His brain frizzled and synapses popped when her lips pressed softly against his. Quickly he scrambled, justifying with himself that this was tradition. Mammals always kissed at midnight, heck he could see hundreds of little kissing rodents out of the corner of this eyes if he looked. But instead of simply ending the kiss, quick and chaste, she tilted her head, leaning in for a better angle and running a paw up and around his neck and like that, he was lost in it.

His own arms wrapped around her petite frame pulling her up and closer, as he too tilted his head, finding the perfect angle for their mismatched muzzles, mildly surprised at how easy it was. He was vaguely aware of fireworks going off, but couldn’t quite peg if they were literal or just in his mind.

She tasted of coffee and sweetener, and her usual earthy scent of lilac transformed into something musky and spicy that he couldn’t get enough of. Her tiny rabbit tongue grazed at his lips and he parted them, allowing her entrance.

His heart raced and he was sure she could hear it, stroking her long ears back with one swipe of his large paw, continuing the tantalizing dance of her tongue against his. 

And then like that, it was over. A particularly loud roar from a lion on the sidelines jolted them from the moment and they were reminded of where they were. Two friends, in uniform, huddled together amongst a sea of mammals celebrating a holiday.

Reluctantly Nick opened his eyes, his heart still hammering in his chest as he prayed that the rabbit in front of him would look pleased and not at all shocked. Much to his pleasure, she smiled up at him with half-lidded eyes. 

“So, confession.” She spoke softly up at him and he tipped his ears forward to hear her over the singing all around him. “Kissing you might have been the thing I was most excited about.”

“Oh really?” Nick raised a shocked eyebrow and couldn’t stop himself from glancing over at the stage with a grin. “Even more than Gazelle?”

She punched him playfully in the arm, cocking her head with a wide smile.

“I must admit that so far, I’m liking this new tradition.” Nick broke out his best smooth voice as he slowly leaned down, bringing his muzzle closer to hers. “But I think we should extend it past midnight.” 

“I do agree.” Judy giggled before taking a quick peck at his lowered lips and then much to his disappointment, ducking back out from under him. “But, we should probably stop. We are in uniform after all and surreptitious behavior of any kind while in uniform is frowned upon.” 

Nick couldn’t stop himself from visibly deflating. “You mean like two officers of different species being a little too affectionate in public?” He asked, stumbling to find a weak argument against her point. “That’s hardly surreptitious. I could point out 5 things even more surreptitially than that from right here.” He vaguely gestured out at the crowd.

Judy giggled again. “That’s not even a word.”

Nick let out a fake huff and made a sad little frown. “My point still stands.”

Judy grasped his paw once again with her own and used the other to reach up and caress his cheek. “I was merely going to suggest that perhaps we skip the band and head back to my place to be as affectionate as we want.”

Nick’s eyes that had been downcast in fake sadness darted up to meet hers, unable to hide his surprise. “That sounds like the best plan you’ve had all night.”

“I thought you’d like that one.” She smiled playfully up at him. “C’mon, let’s get out of her before it gets any crazier.”

And once again, she led him by the paw and he followed her without complaint.

* * *

 

Far into the next morning, Nick awoke with a start; not hungover on a cold and uncomfortable van floor, but rather content on Judy’s squishy oversized couch. He was wrapped around the warmth of his best friend and favorite mammal, hours after they had dozed off very early that morning.

He smiled to himself as he gazed at her sleeping form, recalling the memories of the lazy kisses they had continued to share before succumbing to sheer exhaustion from their abnormally long and grueling shift.

Never before could he remember a year starting off so perfectly, and he couldn’t wait to see what other new traditions they could start together.

**The end**

* * *

 

**AN: Yay!! Thanks for reading! Happy New Years everyone!! Reviews would certainly be a fun start to my New Year!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
